


Construction Work Ahead

by StylesNation



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Oneshot, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylesNation/pseuds/StylesNation
Summary: ➰ One where Harry is knocked up on his birthday during a one night stand ➰





	Construction Work Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All February babies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+February+babies).



> -This story was first written on Wattpad-
> 
> I thought of this story sometime after I finished writing Flicker. And the idea of writing one shots for different holidays or occasions really sparked some imagination in me. 
> 
> So this is dedicated to the month of February, to which Harry turned 24 on the 1st, and I turned freaking 19 on the 22nd. And of course Valentines Day but I'm hella single so get away from me lmao. 
> 
> February is also Black History Month and the most iconic movie of 2018 came out in February - Black Panther. I feel like I'll be talking about this movie till my grandchildren are old enough to tell me to fuck off 

"I-I'm scared."

"It's going to be-"

"Nothing good can come out of waiting here like this!"

"Liste-"

"Mum's going to be more disappointed."

"For fucks sake Harold shut up!"

Harry turned to look at his friend, and Niall looked back at him with remorse. Niall took the younger's hand in his own and smiled, receiving a small smile back. 

The doctor they'd been talking to came back into the room with a clipboard in his hand and a furrowed eyebrow. Harry sat up from where he was laying on the bed. The doctor sat on his chair. 

The two teenagers waited. 

"Mr. Styles, it's going to sound... strange. But I assure you everything is fine ok?"

Harry hesitantly nodded, applying slight pressure to Niall's hand. 

"We've run the diagnostics on the urine test and the blood test. And of course the ultrasound we did. I can confidently tell you that you don't have a stomach flu or virus or anything of that sort."

They both sighed in relief, until his next question. 

"I do have to ask, have you had unprotected sex in the past two weeks?"

Harry blushed and looked at his best friend, who gave him a weird look, then looked back at the doctor, nodding slightly. Niall was shocked. 

"Alas! The pieces of the puzzle fit. Mr. Styles, congratulations. You're pregnant!"

Harry's jaw went slack and Niall gasped so hard he sucked in saliva at the same time sending him into a coughing fit. 

"Ex-excuse me?"

"Like I said, it sounds a bit weird-"

"A bit? You just told him he's pregnant! Are you being serious right now?"

Niall sneered towards the doctor, who was very unfazed by both the boys' reactions. 

"Is he the father?"

Harry's and Niall's eyes bulged out of their sockets, quite scared but amused by this doctor's assumptions. Who did he think he was?

"What! No fucking way! He's my best friend and that's it. But you need to tell us seriously, what's wrong with him and why he's suddenly getting sick all over the place!"

Niall said standing up. Maybe they should go to a different hospital. He was just about to suggest it when Harry's hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back to his seat. Niall looked into his eyes and saw he was scared, but he wanted to hear what this doctor had to say. He sighed and looked back at the doctor who had amusement written all over his face. 

"Well then. The concept of male pregnancy sounds foreign, I get that, but it's not impossible. It's very rare of course, but we've had some very successful male births in the last five years."

"How is it possible?"

"Well, some males are born with dormant female parts in their bodies. It's why you don't get periods or cramps. But unprotected sex allows the sperms to swim up to your uterus and find the egg. You don't have many so you probably won't have more than 3 births at the most."

Harry nodded and laid his head on Niall's shoulder. He came to this hospital thinking he probably has a virus or something, but he doesn't. He's leaving here with the knowledge that he's pregnant.  

"Well Mr. Styles, it's up to you to decide what to do with the pregnancy. You can keep it, or terminate it. If you decide to terminate it, I can tell you that it is a very dangerous path. Keeping it is not any safer, but I will personally be assigned to help you through it and monitor it."

Harry nods and sniffles slightly. He doesn't want to cry in this office. Niall took it upon himself to answer, having calmed down seeing as this was going to be a very hard time for Harry.

"Can he decide and report back?"

"Of course! Take my number, and depending on his choice we shall schedule the next appointment."

Niall nodded, taking the piece of paper from the man, Dr. Michael Wembley, and put it in his jeans pocket. 

Dr. Wembley informed them of what Harry's new diet needs to consist of between now and the time they come back, as well as signs they need to watch out for. And then he stood to leave the room. As he opened the door, he turned back to them and said,

"You should get in touch with the father. See what he thinks about all of this too."

And then he left the two boys alone in the room. Harry couldn't hold his tears anymore and cried into Niall's neck as the older of the two treaded his hand through the boy's curls, whispering to him, telling him it was going to be ok. Because it can be ok. 

Eventually they left the hospital and said goodbye to Dr. Wembley. Niall sat in the driver's seat and drove them back to the apartment they shared since they were going to go to the same college this year and both home away from home. 

Living in the heart of London had its perks and it's flaws. Its perks? The friendly people and great schools. It's flaws? The fucking weather.

And not to mention the gay clubs around town. Yeah. Those were definitely worth the drive up. 

Harry's Mum still lived in Cheshire but because he got a scholarship to Oxford, it was cheaper to move rather than commute everyday. Niall on the other hand lived in Ireland but had been studying in Cheshire from 6th grade. That's how they met and had been inseparable since. 

"Haz? You know, if something happened on your birthday, you can tell me."

Harry's gaze did not shift from staring outside, with his forehead pressed against it. He didn't want to tell Niall but he was his best friend and he couldn't hide it forever. 

But for now, he has another decision to make before he deals with 'the father situation'. 

"I know."

He whispered and Niall nodded, eyes shifting back to the road, and the rest of the trip back home was filled with silence. 

* * *

Harry felt healthier, happier and content. 

He pranced around the apartment in a hoodie and boxers and fuzzy socks, singing to Michael Jackson. He waltzed into the kitchen to find Niall sat at the island counter tapping away on his phone. He smiled and danced towards the boy, grabbing his hands and pulling him to his feet. 

"I took my baby on a Saturday bang  
Boy is that girl with you  
Yes we're one and the same  
Now I believe in miracles  
And a miracle has happened tonight  
But if you're thinkin' about my baby  
It don't matter if you're black or white"

Niall laughed and danced around the kitchen with the boy until the song ended and he went back to sit as Shut Up And Dance by Walk The Moon sounds through the apartment speakers. Thank God they sound proofed their house. 

"You pregnant people are a very happy people."

Niall commented, looking at Harry open a bag of chips and sitting on the island counter. 

"I can't help it Ni. It's like, I don't know! Ugh! I'm just happy."

Niall laughed at the boy's inability to express his happiness. 

Harry decided to keep the pregnancy, not seeing why he should terminate such a blessing. He had a bean in his tummy and he was going to love them with all his heart. 

He came to the conclusion immediately they arrived home after the visit to the hospital, which was almost two months ago. Since then, they've had appointments with Dr. Wembley every two weeks to make sure everything was going well. 

It took him three days to master up the courage to call his mom on FaceTime and tell her. At first he regretted doing it on FaceTime but once he saw his mom's face and his step-dad Robin beside her, he was excited to tell her. 

He watched both their faces go blank with confusion and then Anne was crying and muttering "He's all grown up now" and "I should've told you earlier". He discovered that the uterus situation is usually told to the parents at the hospital so she knew but she didn't expect him to get pregnant when so young. Or at all. Cause protection?!

When they finished congratulating him and asking about his appointments, Robin walked onto uncharted territory. He asked Harry who knocked him up and there was a whole 3 minutes of silence on both ends. Then Harry started crying, saying it happened on his birthday and he couldn't remember who it was because he was drunk. 

It took 5 Minutes to calm Harry down and assure him that they would stand by him through the entire pregnancy. Not forgetting Niall, who walked in at that very second. He saw tears on his cheeks and saw his parents on the phone screen and assumed the worst. And said the first thing that came to his head:

"I swear I was the one who knocked him up! I'm sorry! Accept him!"

Harry looked at him in shock then burst out laughing, dropping the phone in the process. Niall was confused until he heard Anne laughing as well. When Harry caught a breathe he told Niall that they already accepted him and he didn't need to lie. Niall sighed and flopped down next to him and they chatted with Harry's parents till Harry got tired and fell asleep content.

"Hey Harry, I'm thinking of going to the store. Want to come or do you need anything?"

Harry looked at his best friend and thought. He felt too lazy to change into appropriate going out clothes so he shook his head, waving Niall off and walked with his bag of chips to the bedroom. 

It wasn't till he heard the front door close shut that his mind wandered. His happy mood was instantly replaced with regret for lying to Niall, his parents and his doctor. He hated lying. But he had to. For him. 

~

01/02/17 - 10:25pm

Harry was sitting all alone at the bar, index finger swirling the tip of the glass. The bartender kept making glances over his way, as if that would make him finish this drink and order another. Or maybe he was genuinely concerned as to why Harry was practically sulking like a toddler. 

Harry glanced at his phone, not seeing a single text from Niall, indicating his best friend had stood him up at this gay bar with no sort of comfort or happiness to him turning the big 1 8. 

His birthday had turned out to be a semi-disaster, only getting texts from his mom, Robin, Gemma (his sister) and maybe 3 friends from back in Cheshire. He didn't expect any from anyone in London because until he started school later this year, he wouldn't have friends till then. 

His birthday's usually didn't suck as much as this one. Maybe he shouldn't have moved away. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a man wearing tight black skinny jeans, a white T-shirt, a black blazer and black and white vans, sliding onto the barstool besides him. Harry remained unbothered by the new presence, his finger still going round the almost full glass of alcohol. 

"You look quite young to be at a bar."

The clearly older man commented. Harry snorted rolling his eyes but not looking up. The number of times he's heard that. 

"Just turned 18. I think I'm alright."

The man turned his head to see the boy not showing signs of interest in anything. He waved over to the bartender to bring him two glasses of vodka with orange slices in them. 

"Please don't buy me a drink. And don't flirt with me. I'm not in the mood to give well-sculpted remarks."

Harry said, turning to look at the older man. He noticed how blue his eyes were and smiled a little because this man was actually really beautiful. 

The man smirked and took the drinks from the bartender, placing them between himself and Harry. He takes one glass and takes a sip. 

"Shouldn't you be at least a tiny bit happy that you're turning 18?"

Harry smiled, turning back to face the glass, letting his rings make a clink sound against the glass. It would be annoying but you can barely hear it with the music playing all around them. 

"I am. Believe me. I just don't like to be stood up you know?"

"Oh. The boyfriend?"

"No. My best friend. I don't have a boyfriend."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Aren't you on a mission?"

"I was. But you're too pretty to be sad. I wanna help."

The man said sincerely. He turned his body to face Harry and put out his hand. 

"I'm Louis Tomlinson."

Harry smiled and shook the man's hand. 

"Harry Styles."

"Well Harry Styles, I understand that you're sad. But you should be happy! Cause it's your birthday! So tell me all your problems."

"That's going to take the whole night."

"I've got time."

Louis said with a raised brow, taking a sip of his drink. Harry studied the man and saw he was dead serious. He looked around the bar and was really about to take up this man's offer. 

"Can we do it somewhere else."

"As you wish. Simon! Put it all on my tab. And all his drinks too."

He added when he saw Harry about to take out his wallet. He went to argue but Louis smiled and got off his stool. Harry smiled in appreciation and then corrected. 

"Drink."

"What?"

"I've only had one drink and I barely got halfway."

Louis chuckles slightly and walked with the boy out of the bar and led him to a black Range Rover. 

"Are you some famous person who I don't know about?"

Louis laughed shaking his head. 

"Famous is a nasty word. But no. I'm just... known by a lot of big people and I work hard."

Harry smiled at that, getting in to the passenger's side, leaning his head against the window. Louis got in and turned on the radio after starting up the car. Harry didn't know why he excepted the man to listen to rock or something. So it shocked him when soft classical music filled the car. 

"I like to listen to classical songs in the car cause the rest of my life is busy and fast and all over the place. It's kind of like a safe zone."

Harry smiled and closed his eyes, letting the music fill his senses. 

~

01/02/17 - 11:50pm

"It's going to hurt."

"I don't care just... please?"

Harry pleaded, watching Louis' face above him. Louis leaned down to kiss the boy's pink lips. Harry's hands wrapped around the man's neck. 

Louis removed the boy's pants, leaving him naked. Their shirts were somewhere in the living room.

In that moment, Harry felt like he couldn't give a care in the world. He was about to lose his virginity on his birthday and maybe this was the best birthday present ever. He didn't think about whether he'd see Louis again but he sure hoped so. 

Louis went to grab the condom and lube from his bedside drawer. He was about to open the packet when Harry stopped him and looked into his blue eyes that he was slowly becoming addicted to. 

"Don't."

"Harry, it's your first time-"

"And probably my last. Louis, please just make it count."

Harry was so persistent and he didn't understand why. He raised his hips for his dick to grind against the older man's, both letting out simultaneous moans. 

Louis throws the packet on the ground and opens the lube. He slicks up three fingers and places it on the side table. He looks down at Harry and kisses the boy, slowly letting his index finger prod Harry's hole. 

Harry whimpered into the kiss as Louis' finger made its way in and out of him. He whispered a small 'add' into Louis mouth. Louis started kissing down the boy's jaw, adding the second finger. 

As he kissed up the boy's cheek he felt a tear press against his lips. He opened his eyes to stare down at Harry and noticed him crying. 

"Harry..."

"Just go. I know it gets better. Please don't stop."

Harry opens his eyes to watch the conflict behind Louis' eyes, slightly confused as to why Louis even cares. Louis wipes the boy's cheeks with his free thumb, slowly scissoring the boy. 

It took almost 3 Minutes but Harry started moaning in pleasure rather than wincing in pain. He nodded for another finger to be added and moaned as he felt it go in. 

This was happening, and he was ready. 

Well, he wasn't prepared for Louis to hit his prostate with his fingers because he let out a very loud moan mixed with a whine. 

"D-do that again."

And he kept hitting his prostate. Harry was so ready to come but Louis pulled his fingers out, letting out a whine. Why did he stop?

He opened his eyes to ask but saw Louis rubbing lube on his dick and Harry's own twitched at the sight. Louis was fucking gorgeous. 

The man crawled back over Harry and wrapped an arm on his lower back. He leaned back down to kiss Harry again and whispered into his lips, before slowly slipping his dick into Harry's clenching hole. 

"I've got you Haz."

Harry could barely think as the feeling of being filled overpowered his senses. He could barely remember his name by the time Louis bottomed out and then started moving. 

The first few thrusts were slow and Harry was simply adjusting to how big Louis was. But he wanted more. 

"Please."

Louis seemed to understand and started moving faster. Harry's hands wrapped around the sheets and grasped them as Louis increased his speed and intensity. 

Harry wasn't in any sort of pain. In fact, he was having the best time of his life and fuck he wouldn't give anything up for this moment right here. 

Louis rolled his hips until he hit Harry's prostate dead on and Harry screamed Louis' name. Louis kept whispering into Harry's ear with each thrust 'so beautiful' 'fuck Harry' 'so tight baby'.

Harry's hands made their way to Louis' back and his blunt nails started to slowly scratch downwards, causing the older man to moan in his ear. 

"Lou-Lou... I'm-"

"It's ok baby. Me too. Come for me."

Harry's eyes clenched shut and as Louis hit his prostate once he came with a scream of Louis' name. Louis continued to thrust through the boy's orgasm and came a little after, filling Harry up. 

And that was it. It was over. 

~

When Niall came back, he found Harry crying on the bed. He cuddled up to him and let him cry on him. After two minutes, Harry sat up and looked at Niall, taking a deep breathe and told him everything. 

Niall wasn't even mad. He was just relieved that Harry hadn't 'knocked himself up'. And that made Harry laugh a little. 

It wasn't much, but right now it was enough for Niall. And even though Harry told Niall not to try and get in contact with Louis, Niall knew what he was doing the next morning. 

* * *

He smiled as he looked at the progress charts on his MacBook, sending the file to the 'men upstairs'. He couldn't care less about who received it. As long as it was received. 

He lay back in his chair, taking a break from so much Maths. He's just glad this job pays well. 

Being a businessman wasn't part of his 'dream future' but he believed it was a stepping stone to whatever was to come for him. So he took it like a man who knows what he's doing.

"Mr. Tomlinson?"

He opened his eyes to see his secretary, Veronica, standing there with a queasy look on her face. 

"Yes Veronica? How may I help you?"

"Well sir, you have a phone call."

"From who?"

"A Ms. Eleanor Calder sir."

Louis visibly cringed and shook his head. 

"Tell her I'm not in please."

"Right away sir."

And she was gone, the door closing behind her with a soft thud. He let out a frustrated sigh because a whole month later this girl was still looking for him. 

Who knew one night stands could be so problematic. 

Louis rubbed his forehead and thought about how boys were easy to forget and move on. They never called and they never came knocking at his door pulling stunts. Ladies on the other hand kept coming back claiming they fell in love or some bullshit like that. 

Louis needs to stop this habit. 

After his last relationship failed, Louis refused to settle. Obviously he was incapable of love and that's why he prefers to have a fuck and go type of lifestyle. He can barely remember half the people he's fucked but people like Eleanor made it so fucking hard. 

He needs a smoke. 

He stood up and walked over to the sliding doors in his office and walked onto the balcony. He grabbed his pack from his pants' pocket and a lighter, immediately lighting it up and taking a drag. 

Sometimes, Louis can't understand how his life can be so... misdirected? How can he be a successful 22-year-old businessman with a dream of a perfect future, but no platform to get there? 

He wanted a beautiful house with a beautiful partner, possibly some kids by the time he's 24. He wanted to be a drama teacher or a football player. 

He wanted to be happy. 

He can't get that. He can barely get rid of a damn one night stand. 

As he continues to inhale the smoke, feeling it cloud his lungs, he can't help but admit that not all his one night stands were a waste. He can think of a few, just one, that had so much meaning. That night with-

"Mr. Tomlinson?"

Louis blinked out of his haze. His gaze shifted from the view of the city to his office where Veronica had returned but with a professional face on now. Louis placed the almost finished cigarette on the tray on the balcony table before walking in. 

"Is she still calling?"

"Thankfully no sir. But I think I have a potential customer. His name is Niall Horan and he says he needs to speak to you. Urgently."

Louis nods his head with a small smile before dismissing Veronica and sitting on his chair. He clicked the button to allow the call through line 8. 

"Good afternoon. This is Louis Tomlinson speaking. How may I be of service to you today?"

"M-Mr. Tomlinson? M-my name is Niall Horan."

"It's a pleasure Mr. Horan. Are you calling about any of our services? I can read you our most popular ones if you're not familiar with any."

"No, no thank you. I'm actually calling about my best friend."

"Oh. Does he need to use our serv-"

"You slept with him."

There was an awkward and tense silence on both ends. Louis was shocked. At the declaration. And the fact that it was a him.

"Sir..."

"He doesn't want me to do this but I think you have a responsibility, and I'm not going to let you walk away like it's nothing."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"Mr. Tomlinson, do you remember a Harry Styles?"

Louis sat back in his chair and dare he say a small smile played on his lips. Of course he remembers Harry. His innocent green eyes, his plump pink lips and his luscious curly hair. How could he not?

"Yeah. I do remember Harry."

"You-you knocked him up."

For the second time in that phone call, an awkward and almost tense silence filled both ends. Did he say 'knocked up'? As in pregnant?

"W-what?"

"Yeah. It sounds crazy now but-"

"Who do you think you are, playing a sick joke like this? Pregnancy isn't something to prank call about."

Louis sneered into the phone. The claim that Harry, a boy, was pregnant, was the most preposterous thing he's ever heard. He doesn't take lightly to prank callers. 

"It's funny. We reacted the same way at the hospital. Listen, whether you want to see your child and Harry or not, I'm going to leave our address. You can choose what to do with it."

"Wait a minute-"

"78 Gordon Road, Apartment number 25, London. Good day Mr. Tomlinson."

And the line went dead. What the fuck just happened?

* * *

Going into the second trimester of the pregnancy was scary for Harry. 

He knew his belly would start to show more even though he wore giant hoodies. He knew about the possibility of Braxton Hicks as Dr. Wembley had called them. He knew about the back pains and leg pains. 

Fuck, he wasn't ready for this. 

He woke up on a Saturday morning feeling the warmth of the June sun peek through his window. He slowly opened his eyes to look through the window, enjoying the summer heat start the day. 

That was, until he felt his dinner come up. 

He stumbled his way to the bathroom kneeling on the floor and throwing up, shaking slightly from his sobs. Niall bounded into the room not a minute later and knelt by his best friend. He grabbed the cloth around his neck and simply dabbed it on Harry's forehead and around his neck, holding back Harry's hair as he threw up. 

"Feel better?"

Harry nodded slightly, leaning his body into Niall's chest. After a minute, Niall helped Harry up and led him downstairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Harry insisted that he could do it but Niall shushed him. 

"Let me pretend to be the cook of the house for once in my life curly! Let my mama be proud!"

Harry giggled and rolled his eyes at how dramatic his best friend was. So he lay his head down on the counter as the aroma of eggs and bacon filled his senses. He peeked his head up as a sudden craving came to mind. 

"Hey Ni?"

"Yes Haz?"

"C-can you put cucumbers in my eggs?"

Niall turned around so abruptly he almost knocked over the frying pan. 

"I'm sorry what?"

Harry eyes glazed over and Niall quickly apologized and ran to the vegetable cabinet, pulling out a cucumber, chopping it up and putting in the frying pan with the egg, suppressing the urge to grimace. Harry smiled back and lay his head back on the counter. 

Eventually Niall brought the food over and they ate. Well, Harry ate and Niall stared at him in disbelief. 

Pregnant people. What a sight. 

As Harry nibbled on the bacon, saying he wanted to savor their flavor, Niall excused himself to go to the bathroom. As Harry continued munching on his second piece of bacon, the doorbell sounded. He grunted and carefully got off the island stool and walked over to the door, one hand on his belly and the other around the bacon that was in his mouth. 

He opened the door with his lower hand and went to asked how he may help the person, when the person standing in front of him left Harry in shock that his mouth hang open and the piece of bacon fell to the ground. 

"Harry? Who's at the-oh. Mr. Tomlinson?"

Harry continued to stare unmoving, not really knowing what to do. Louis broke out of his trance first and let out a slight chuckle, bending to pick up the piece of bacon Harry dropped. 

"Happy to see me?"

"Ver-"

"What are you doing here Louis?"

Harry cut Niall off, breaking out of his shock of seeing the man at his doorstep. He was going to kill Niall. 

"I got a call saying I had a responsibility here."

Harry glared back towards Niall who blushed furiously and slowly backed up into the kitchen. Harry was definitely going to kill that boy. 

"Can I come in?"

Louis asked, quite scared that Harry wasn't at least relieved to see him. Harry let out a puff of breathe but moved for Louis to pass. He closed the door and let out a shaky breathe then turned and walked straight into the kitchen where Louis and Niall were having a heated stare down. 

"I called you almost two months ago!"

"I'm here aren't I? Isn't that enough?"

"Is it Louis?"

Harry whispered, his fingers playing with each other over his stomach. Louis turned to Harry and melted at the boy. He looked so small under the hoodie and his posture at the wall. 

"I want to help Harry. That's my child too."

Harry let out two sniffles and tears started cascading down his cheeks. Both Niall and Louis moved to the boy and they glanced at each other. 

Louis took a step towards the boy expecting him to back away and that would be his signal to let Niall comfort the boy. But Harry didn't. Instead, he broke down more. Louis walked the rest of the distance and wrapped his arms around Harry, letting out a sigh as Harry clutches his shirt and tucked himself under Louis' chin. 

Niall let out a breathe of relief and started to clean up the breakfast plates. He motioned for Louis to follow him up to Harry's room. Once there, Louis laid the boy in the bed and went to stand and leave, when Harry's trembling voice cut through the silence. 

"P-please don't leave m-me."

Louis looked down at the boy and his heart clenched at the desperate look in his eyes. The lack of love. The want to be held and helped. Louis laid down next to the boy and Harry immediately cuddled into his chest. 

Louis was new at this, taking care of someone. But he'll be damned if he lets Harry go through this alone. 

* * *

It was early July when Louis really began to crack. 

He would go to work and then come over to Harry and Niall's apartment. Then he'd drive back home at 11 at night. 

One night, Harry cried and said he didn't want Louis to die at night while driving home, so they made a bed for Louis in their spare bedroom. So Louis had basically moved in. 

That was the first wall. 

And then when Harry was asleep, he would sit in the kitchen or in the living room with Niall and they'd talk the entire time. Niall would tell Louis all about Harry. 

His love for cooking and baking, his hate for horror movies and his very small but very crazy family. 

And when Louis was not telling Niall about himself, he was telling Harry stories of back home; his five sisters and one brother forever making his life a rollercoaster, his current job and his dream job and of course his love for football. 

That was the second wall. 

Lastly was the love that was Harry Styles. 

The boy had this aura around him that he couldn't help but be jealous that Niall could experience such happiness and joy every single day of his young life. 

The way Harry's eyes lit up when Louis walked in the room, the way he'd mock Louis and try to imitate his accent, his beautiful childish giggle and then they way he'd cuddle into Louis' chest as if they were made to be in that position for the rest of their lives. 

Never failed to cause butterflies in Louis heart and stomach. 

That was the third wall. 

"So let me get this straight, you're saying, that there's a slight chance that you're falling for this boy, who was a one night stand gone wrong?"

Zayn asked as him, Louis and Liam sat in a booth at Burger King. Zayn and Liam were Louis' long lasting friends. He befriended Zayn in high school and then Liam when they moved out to London from Doncaster. He'd never have remained grounded without them. 

"Don't say that Z. And yes. But it's not a slight chance. It's a huge chance."

Louis said staring outside at the commotion that was London traffic. He quietly sipped his drink as he let the information sink in his best friends' minds. 

"That's insane mate. I'm happy for you."

Louis turned to Liam with confusion etched on his features. 

"Why are you happy for me? I knocked up a boy."

"And you took responsibility for it. And you're falling for him. I don't see anything negative happening here. I think it'll really help with your Bipolar Disorder too."

Louis turned back to the window and thought about it. He's right. Ever since that night, Louis knew that Harry was different from any one night stand he ever had. Harry was the only one he thought of picking up the phone and calling to his see how he was doing. 

That night with Harry was so much more than just sex. 

Louis was diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder when he was 15 years old. They don't know what caused it but they said all the outbursts and nights he spent crying in his room and his Mum held him were part of it. He'd been taking medicine ever since. 

He eventually bid them farewell saying he needed to make sure Harry was alright. Liam and Zayn looked at each other and coughed up the word 'whipped' into their hands. Louis rolled his eyes and walked out of the fast food restaurant and driving ho-back to the apartment. 

When Niall opened the door for him, a genuine smile was displayed all over the younger's face. 

"He's asleep now. I'm making lemonade."

Louis smiled and followed the blonde to the kitchen and sat on the island stool. Pop music was softly playing through the speakers around the house and Louis buried himself by checking his emails. 

He looked up to see Niall hesitate then place a glass of lemonade in front of him and then sat down opposite him. 

"What?"

"I just..."

"Go on."

"I just want to know fully what happened that night. I want to understand why you really came back for him and the baby."

Louis took a sip and then let out a sigh as he set the glass down on a coaster. Harry's rules. He hang his head downwards and placed his hands over the sides of his head thinking. Of all the stands he's had, Harry's was the most clear. 

"I wasn't drunk when I picked him up and I wasn't drunk when we had sex."

~

01/02/17 - 10:32pm

"It's not much but it fits the picture."

Louis said turning on the lights and watched Harry's youthful face light up as he scanned the place. 

Louis watched the boy walk into the kitchen and lay his hand on the marble counter going round it. Then he walked over to the living room where there were barely any pictures on the wall or on top of the fireplace. Louis walked in behind him and stood at the doorway as he took down a picture of him and his four sisters. 

"It's beautiful... but it's lonely."

Harry said turning to face Louis with a sad look. Louis chuckled slightly and sat on the couch, patting the place next to him for Harry to join. Harry placed the picture back up and slowly made his way over to the couch next to Louis. 

Louis didn't know what the fuck he was doing right now. 

"Enough about my loneliness curly. Tell me about you."

"Well,"

Harry started then shifted his position so his legs were folded under his bum and he was facing Louis. Louis felt... included and important.

"Whaddya wanna know?"

Louis turned his head to the fireplace, letting the new feeling settle down then turned back to Harry with a smile. 

"What's your favorite color curly?"

"Hmm. Blue. But all types of blue cause like there's a blue for each day."

"And what day is the blue of my eyes?"

Harry gazed into Louis' eyes and Louis shifted uncomfortably. How could someone be so interested in someone. In Louis. 

"Your eyes are for... everyday."

Louis noticed the blush on the boy's cheeks and couldn't help his own but a small smile played on his lips. This was supposed to be a one night stand and here he was having a decent conversation with the boy. 

"Tell me about your best friend."

He watched Harry's face light up. 

"Ni? He's crazy! He's like super hyper but he's super protective of me and I like that. He takes me places even though I can drive and stuff. He's like my brother."

"Then what happened today?"

Harry's eyes glazed over slightly and he looked away from Louis' cautious gaze. Louis wanted to take it back but this is what they came to talk about right?

"Niall's forgetful sometimes. But not usually on my birthday. But again, it is my first away from home and maybe he got caught up. I don't know. I hope he's ok."

Louis looked confusedly at the boy. Harry was stood up by his best friend and yet he was hoping he was ok? He was too pure for his own good. 

The next thing Louis knew, Harry was slowly crawling over to him and lay his head on Louis chest. Louis tensed and so did Harry. He probably thought Louis was going to push him away. 

He should've. 

But he didn't. He wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him closer and letting his legs fall over his lap. It took five minutes before Harry asked to be asked more questions. And he did. 

~

"We talked for over an hour and then Harry initiated the kiss. I was scared because after getting to know him I didn't want to hurt him. But he was persistent and he's so beautiful Niall. It just happened. And then he was gone."

"Why didn't you call?"

Both Louis and Niall looked up to the doorway to see Harry standing in a pink hoodie and boxers, the sleeves pulled over his hands. Louis found the boy absolutely stunning, especially with the pregnancy that seemed to emit a glow around his entire aura.

"I was scared and confused."

"Why?"

Harry whispered back striding over to the island and sitting on the side Niall was on and they watched him. Louis' primal instinct was to take flight. But Harry's emerald eyes took him in and locked him in place giving him strength to stay. 

To stay and fight. 

"You remember how you told me my house was beautiful but lonely?"

Harry nodded, remembering everything from that night. 

"You're right. My life is so straight forward. Even getting random people at bars became boring. It's the same routine everyday. But you were different. You took me up on my offer to talk even though you told me not to mess with you. And then you asked me about myself. You didn't talk about yourself for hours on end and you didn't jump into sex immediately we got to the house. You messed up my routine, and I didn't know what to do."

"Was that... a bad thing?"

Harry said slowly. His emotions were heightened with the pregnancy but he didn't want to cry. Not now. Not when the big bad wolf Louis Tomlinson was opening up more than he ever had. 

"No! Wow never. That was the first night in a long time that I felt something. Even when we had sex it wasn't meaningless. And now that you're pregnant, I feel like I've finally made the right decision for once in a really long time."

Louis said looking down into the glass of lemonade. Harry gave Niall a look and the boy nodded then walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs. 

Harry turned back to Louis and slowly made his way over. Louis looked up at Harry and smiled. There was just something about Harry that made you want to smile and just love him. 

Using Louis' shoulders as support, Harry hoisted himself onto Louis' lap, straddling him, and interlaced his fingers behind Louis' head. Louis locked his at the base of Harry's back. 

"I'm happy you came back."

"Why's that?"

"Because you can help me paint the baby room."

Harry squealed and Louis let out a hearty laugh. Only Harry could bring out positive emotions from his dark soul. Harry tucked his head between the man's shoulder blade and his neck. 

"Because, you're a good person Louis. And I had hope that you would come for me."

Louis held Harry tighter to his chest, resting his head on top of the younger's. When did he crawl his way into his heart like this? Harry was literally the purest soul he's ever met and he deserves someone better than the failure that is Louis Tomlinson. 

Harry sat up, his eyebrows furrowed. Did he hear Louis' thoughts? He didn't have time to question it when Harry leaned in, his eyes fluttering closed and gently pressed his lips to Louis'. 

He didn't freak out. He wanted this. He's wanted this since the first night. The night when an innocent Harry Styles told him not to buy him a drink or to flirt with him. 

Louis' eyes closed as well and one of his hands went up to cup Harry's cheeks, moving his mouth against the younger's. 

Each of them felt the sparks, the attraction, the connection. It was all there and Harry felt he could drown in it forever. His fingers moved to tangle in Louis' hair and he sighed into the kiss. He moved impossibly closer but pulled away with a scream as they fell backwards on the island stool. 

Niall came charging into the room ready to help when he found the two on the floor. 

"What the fuck happened?"

Louis and Harry were a giggling mess and Louis had a firm hold on Harry. He made sure not to turn as they fell so that Harry wouldn't get hurt. Him or the baby. 

Harry asked Louis if he was ok through his giggles and Louis placed a short kiss on the boy's lips. 

His back hurt now but as he watched Harry's eyes light up, he had no regrets. 

* * *

"He wasn't joking about this."

Niall complained as him and Louis walked down the paint isle in the general store. Louis rolled his eyes and laughed.

"That's Harry Styles for you."

"It may be fun since he can't do much anymore."

"But what happens if he wants to move out?"

Niall halted in his step and so did Louis. He looked at Louis with the question "why would he want to move out" hanging on the tip of his tongue, but then he looked in Louis' eyes and he suddenly knew why Harry would want to move out. 

"I guess the baby will have two rooms. Incase of anything you know."

Niall concludes then starting walking again. Louis shook his head in confusion then shrugged it off walking after him.

"Are you going to marry him though?"

Louis started choking on his saliva as Niall picked pastel pink and pastel blue paint cans. Then he turned to Louis who was calming down from the question. 

"W-what?"

"You know. Isn't that how this story's going to go? You'll get married after the baby arrives?"

"Niall jeez. We only just became boyfriends."

"I know. Three months and going stronger each day right?"

"Yeah."

They paid for the paint and equipment and started walking to Louis' car. 

"I can't answer you on that question Niall. Not yet."

Niall nods his head in understanding. They quickly got in and shut the doors, blocking the intense October cold. The month only just started and it seemed to be on a mission to freeze every single person. 

Except Harry Styles. 

When they got to the house, Lemon by N.E.R.D and Rihanna was blasting through the speakers and Harry was dancing, as best as he could, with nothing on but a yellow hoodie and his boxers. 

"Harry I swear! You're going to catch a cold if you don't wear something warmer!"

Harry looked at Louis and then Niall, then down at the bags full of paint cans then started,

"I get it how I live it  
I live it how I get it  
Count the mothafuckin' digits  
I pull up with a lemon  
Not 'cause she ain't livin'  
It's just your eyes get acidic  
And this here ain't a scrimmage  
Mothafucka, we ain't finished  
I told you we won't stop"

He was shaking his shoulders and walking over to Louis and Niall then pretended to grind on each of their backs. Louis and Niall couldn't help but laugh as the boy was just full of joy. They dropped the bags and joined Harry in dancing around the living room until the song ended. 

Harry was giggling all over the place and Louis pulled him to his chest. For someone who was 8 months pregnant, Harry was all over the place. He always wanted to be on his feet, either cooking, folding laundry (so he didn't have to bend) or just dancing around the house. 

Harry nuzzled his face into Louis' neck, hugging him back, enjoying the feeling of being held and the warmth of the small bubble around them. 

"Can we go paint the walls now?"

Harry asked. Louis looked to Niall who shrugged his shoulders. Louis replied with a nod, placing a kiss on his forehead before holding his hand and pulling him upstairs with a bag of paint in his free hand. Niall followed behind. 

They walked into the empty room, which happened to be Harry's room, but over the past few months he never slept there, opting to be cuddled in Louis' arms in the spare room. So they figured they'd turn his own into the baby's room. 

"I want it to be mixed. My baby doesn't have to conform to gender roles."

Harry said, carefully kneeling down and removing the paint cans. He smiled at the pastel colors and laid them side by side. There was pink, blue and white. 

"I got white in case you wanna get rid of the cream walls, you know."

Harry nodded then looked at the walls. Louis squatted down besides him. 

"What's going on in your head Hazza?"

"Can we paint those two blue and then the others pink. Then we can paint our hands white and hand print all the walls."

Harry said looking back into Louis' eyes. He noticed the blue they were today and realized they weren't shining like always. Something was wrong with his boobear. Before he could ask, Louis smiled and agreed. 

Harry frowned and watched the two agree to do the first coat and then the paintings then Harry can do the hand prints with them. Harry nodded absentmindedly and sat back on his bum leaning on the door. 

The music playing over head didn't help to calm his nerves as he thought about Louis hiding his problems from him. He knew they hadn't really been in a relationship for long but they were growing together. 

Or maybe Harry was growing and Louis was stuck. 

An hour later when the paint had dried, Harry stood up and dipped his hands in the paint and looked around the room. Louis and Niall dipped their hands in the white paint as well and waited for Harry. 

A smile made its way onto the younger's face and he skipped to the pink wall and slapped his hands on it. He giggled and removed his hands to see Louis and Niall do the same on the blue walls. Harry got so into it that he started swinging his hands excitedly with the paint dripping from them. 

Then his eyes widened. 

"O-oops?"

Louis and Niall had paint dripping on their faces and clothes from Harry prancing around like a toddler with crayons. A smirk appeared on Louis face and Harry gulped. Soon enough Harry was scrambling for the door as Louis and Niall cornered him and painted his face and exposed legs. 

Then, using the paint brushes, they flicked paint all over the room, causing paint streaks to go all over the walls, the floor and themselves. 

They stood back and looked at how messy yet artistic the room looked. 

"Niall?"

"Yes Harry?"

"We're not getting the deposit back on this house are we?"

Niall laughed, shaking his head and Louis snorted, leading Harry out of the room to the bathroom so they could take a bath together. Harry sat on the toilet and waited for the water to fill up as Louis gathered everything they needed like bath bombs, shampoo and towels. 

Louis noted Harry was now in a reserved state, much like when him and Niall were painting the pink and blue walls. He was about to ask about it when Harry stood up, taking off the hoodie and boxers, climbing into the tub. Louis sighed and undressed, joining the boy behind him. He pulled him to his chest and Harry cuddled into him. 

"What's wrong Lou?"

Harry asked before Louis could. 

"What do you mean bunny?"

"You're sad. I could tell."

Louis sighed again and moved the water around, cupping some and pouring it over Harry's arm. 

"I'm just tired love."

"Please don't lie to me Lou."

Whatever happened next was all a blur to Louis. His emotions just snapped and maybe, just maybe, he forgot to take his Bipolar medicine that morning. 

"What do you want me to say Harry? That Niall asked me if we were going to get married for the baby? Is that what you want to hear?"

"Do you not want to get married?"

"Fuck Harry stop it! We've been dating for 3 months. Why are you guys thinking of marriage now?"

Harry moved away from Louis' embrace, turning to face him. He could see his face flaring up and Harry could only imagine Louis forgot his medicine that morning.

He'd only encountered Louis' disorder a few times and they were very mild. The outbursts were never directed at him and they were usually caused by his workmates. 

So to say the least, Harry was scared. 

"Ok. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry about asking or that you got caught gossiping with your blonde friend? Hmm?"

"Louis please calm down. You didn't take your medicine today, did you?"

Louis chuckled humorlessly and stood up from the tub. Harry flinched, thinking he would hit him. 

"Don't make this about my fucking medicine Harry. That's none of your business."

"It kind of is Louis. You're not the only one doing the protecting in this relationship."

Louis stomped out of the tub, grabbing a towel then turned to Harry with the meanest glare Harry has ever faced in his life. The glare that could haunt anyone's mind. 

"Fuck you Styles."

And just like that, he was gone. 

* * *

"Ni... please... please make it stop. It h-hurts!"

Harry whimpered in the ambulance, not letting go of Niall's grip. Niall was trying his best to calm the boy down but Harry was in so much pain. He couldn't take that away from him. 

Especially since Harry was almost 3 weeks early. 

The past 2 weeks had been hell for Harry, and even worse for Niall who couldn't understand what happened that evening after they finished painting the walls.

He had spent almost two hours trying to comfort Harry who was still in the tub. He had heard the door slam shut and Louis' car drive off. 

Louis never came back. 

Niall had left him countless voicemails and messages and they remained unanswered. Harry sunk into depression so fast and Niall knew it was really bad for the baby. 

He had called Dr. Wembley for assistance and the doctor told him to just help Harry calm down and try to stay somewhat happy until the time he was to deliver.

Niall couldn't do that. 

As much as he was his best friend, Harry had found a new happiness in Louis. Niall was no longer Harry's main focus. It was all Louis. 

And now they were both lagging behind in school work. They were both doing their first years online just to be safe but Harry didn't want to do anything. He sat in the baby's room all day crying his pretty little heart out, wondering where it all went wrong. 

It was in the baby's room that Harry let out a confused scream and Niall ran up to find out Harry's water broke. 

He called the ambulance right after that. 

"Haz, I need you to focus on me ok? Don't think about the pain. Think about something happy."

Harry shook his head, eyes closed shut tight and grip on Niall's hand not faltering. 

"He took it. He took my happy away."

And Harry continued to cry because everything was happening so fast and the one person who he wanted besides him had disappeared off the face of the earth. Niall choked up and did the only thing he could. 

To Louis:

Harry's in labor. Please. He needs you

At the hospital, Harry was wheeled into the emergency room. They parked the bed into a room and a nurse walked over to Niall. 

"Sir, we're going to ask you to leave."

"But I can't leave him! Please don't make me leave him."

"Sir please. Family only."

The nurse insisted. Niall went to protest when a hand settled on his shoulder. He turned to see Dr. Wembley giving an apologetic look. Niall sighed and started to let go of Harry, which caused Harry to panic.

"Ni! Niall! Please don't go! Stop! Where are you taking him? Niall!"

The nurses tried to pin him down but he was hysterical. He watched his best friend be led out of the room and he broke down harder. The pain in his heart was more unbearable than the one in his abdomen. 

Was he really about to deliver this child alone?

They hooked him up to the drip cable and heart monitors. It was a challenge as Harry was shaking and there was a chance he would have a panic attack if he didn't calm down. 

Dr. Wembley tried to tell Harry to calm down and to let them check his stomach to see how close he was but Harry didn't reply. He cried and cried, hoping Niall would be led back into the room to hold him. 

He wanted to be held. 

Dr. Wembley eventually gave up on trying to calm him down and just took the ultra sound and communicated with the nurses while Harry floated in and out of consciousness. This was all too much for him. 

It had to be hours later when he woke up screaming. The pain in his stomach had intensified. The doctor and nurses flooded into the room to try and calm him down. 

"Get it out! Get it out please! Please!"

Harry thrashed around. He was tired of this pain. He wanted this child out of him. He barely caught Dr. Wembley say, 'begin the c-section'. 

Harry's screaming intensified when he felt a sort of blade pierce his stomach and slowly make its way down to his navel. Harry wanted this to be the moment he died. He couldn't believe just how much pain he was in. He wanted it to end. 

Before anyone could continue with the operation, the doors burst open. Everything to Harry was blurry and slowing down immensely and he could barely hear anything. Maybe he was dying. 

"Sir, you can't be in here."

"I'm the father. Now let me go!"

The next thing Harry felt were a soft pair of hands grasp his cheeks. His eyes moved slowly and locked in with a familiar pair of blue. 

"Hi baby. It's ok. I'm here. You're going to be fine."

Harry let out a sob and a small smile displayed on his lips. Louis took one of the boy's hands in his and kissed his forehead repeatedly. 

"Sir, I need you to keep him awake."

Dr. Wembley told Louis. Louis watched how Harry was blinking slowly and his heart rate was dropping drastically. 

"Hey. Hey, listen to me. I'm sorry ok? You were right."

"A-about w-what Lou?"

"Everything. And I should have taken my medicine that morning. I'm so sorry baby. I love you so much and I'd never hurt you."

Confusion displayed on Harry's face that seemed to be getting more pale the longer they took to get the child out. 

"W-what?"

"I love you Harry Styles, and I never want to be away from you."

Harry noticed the tears running down Louis' cheeks and smiled through his own. In that moment, all the pain he was feeling was dulled down to almost nothing. 

Louis loves him. 

"I love you too. P-Please don't leave me."

"Never baby. Never. And I need you to not leave me, ok Bunny?"

Harry barely let out a nod when a cry sounded through the room. Louis let out a choked sob with a smile on his face. Their baby was alive. He turned back to Harry to see his eyes completely closed and then he heard it.

The flatline. 

Louis was pulled up and away from the bed before his brain even processed the possibility that Harry just died in his arms. He watched them charge the defibrillator as he sunk down to the floor. Everything was happening in slow motion. 

There was shouting and there was a cry that kept fading and disappeared, but the sound that kept resonating in his head was Harry's laugh, his singing, and his screaming. 

He opened his eyes to find himself engulfed in Liam's and Zayn's arms. When did he get dragged out here?

He looked down the row of seats to see Niall bouncing his leg rapidly and tugging at his hair. Louis stood up from his best friends' embrace and walked over to Niall. The younger looked up at him and Louis sat besides him. Niall caved in and fell into Louis' arms, crying softly and praying that Harry would be ok. 

Half an hour later, when both of them had calmed down but hadn't received any news on Harry, they took a walk to the incubator room. They looked at all the cribs, either blue for a boy or pink for a girl. A nurse walked up to them. 

"Sir, are you Mr. Styles' partner?"

"Yes. Is he ok?"

"I'm not working in there right now sir. We just need to name your baby girl."

Louis smiled knowing it was a girl. He looked at Niall who was staring through the glass, probably trying to find their child. He thought back to before when him and Harry were coming up with baby names. He decided to name the child with Harry's first choice and then his first choice. 

"Her name is Abigail Marie Tomlinson."

* * *

"Abbie! Stop squirming so I can put this bib on."

The 6 month old baby made gurgling noises, clearly not understanding a single thing her father was telling her. Louis sighed in defeat until he heard the button clasp behind her head. He cheered in victory and placed a kiss on the girl's forehead, moving her soft and short curls out of her face. He stood up from his chair and went to the microwave to grab the bottle of milk that he'd just warmed up, then walked back to sit in front of Abigail. 

"Now, are you going to drink this milk or act like the little diva you are?"

Louis squinted his eyes, trying to intimidate the girl. Abigail looked at him, lost, then begun losing her mind, kicking her legs all over the place. 

"Don't call our daughter a diva Louis."

Louis rolled his eyes and turned to see Harry standing there, leaning on the wall with his favorite yellow hoodie (yes, the one with the paint stains) on and boxers beneath. His hair was in a messy bun and he looked like he'd been standing there for a while. 

"I see why she got so excited. She never does that for me when I sneak up behind you."

"That's because she knows you like to scare me. I simply observe. She enjoys watching me be terrorized by you."

Louis laughed as Harry shrugged then strolled over to the child's high chair. Abigail motioned to be picked up and Harry cooed, carrying her and placing a kiss on her cheeks. 

"Was daddy being weird again? Talking to you with big words."

Louis rolled his eyes fondly, but handed the bottle to Harry who put the nipple in her mouth and watching her happily drink the milk. Louis stood up and engulfed Harry in a hug from the back. His hands trailed under the boy's hoodie to the scar on Harry's stomach. 

"It's healing."

"It's long and red."

"That's what she said."

Harry groaned in disgust but let out a laugh. Louis laughed and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek. 

"Our parents are coming down for the weekend and Niall's coming over today."

"Again? I think he's more attached to Abbie than you are."

Harry gasped and turned to Louis. 

"That is impossible! Are you crazy? No one is more attached to Abbie than I am thank you very much."

Louis laughed and tilted Harry's chin upwards and locked his lips with the boy's. He let the kiss linger then placed a kiss on Harry's nose. 

"I love you Harry."

"I love you more you dork. Now go take a shower. Those kids aren't going to teach themselves."

Louis snorted but placed a kiss on Harry's forehead and then one on Abigail's before going to their bathroom to take a shower. 

In the bathroom, he let out a sigh and stood in front of the mirror to stare back at himself. The past 6-7 months had been a rollercoaster for him but he wouldn't have it any other way. 

Harry had woken up an hour after Louis named their child. Louis and Niall were allowed into the room almost an hour and a half later. There was a lot of crying and Harry was doing most of it. When he told the two how he wanted to die during the operation, Louis cried really hard. He couldn't imagine his baby being in so much pain to the point of just wanting to give up. 

And then they brought Abigail into the room in the incubator and Niall literally ignored the couple as he watched the baby sleep. She wasn't too small or underweight despite being born earlier than expected. She was just perfect. 

Harry and Abigail were discharged five days later. 

Dr. Wembley had been mentoring them on how to take care of the child, considering neither of them can breast feed. He helped them a lot in those five days and Harry was so grateful. 

A week after that, Louis asked Harry to move in with him. Niall had ruined the moment by shouting 'yes' and then mumbling something about not getting his beauty sleep. 

"That little demon princess has the lungs of a damn warrior."

He had said. So that's where they were living. And Louis is so happy his home is not lonely anymore. There are pictures everywhere and toys thrown in every corner of the living room. 

And then there's Harry. 

Harry came into his life and filled every single nook with his love and his happiness. Louis had never felt more complete than these past months. 

Two months after moving in together, Louis quit his job at the business firm and got a job at the local high school as an English teacher and football coach. 

His life was finally worth something. 

He was so into his feelings that he didn't hear Harry slip into the bathroom. He felt his arms slip around his waist and Louis let out a teary chuckle. 

"You think so hard boobear."

"I can't help it. Everything went from spiraling downwards to perfect."

Louis said turning around in Harry's arms. He lifted the boy's arms to his neck and placed his own around Harry's waist. 

"So you're not sad?"

"I can never be sad with you baby. You mean everything to me."

Louis whispered leaning his forehead against Harry's. He could faintly hear music through the speakers. 

Yes, they ended up installing them all around the house. Harry's request. 

"What's playing?"

"Your favorite."

Harry stepped away and went to the wall behind the door and increased the volume on the speaker. Louis laughed as How To Save A Life by The Fray filled the bathroom. 

Harry smiled sheepishly and Louis pulled him towards himself, twirling him round. Harry giggled then lay his head against the man's chest. 

"You still have your therapy sessions right?"

"Yeah. Don't think I'm giving up on those."

Louis whispered back. In that moment he understood what it meant to have a life. 

All he had now was work in progress but it all started with the bundle of love and joy in his arms. 

➰

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading my second story on AO3. I write more stories on Wattpad so you can check those out @LarriesKingdom
> 
> All the love x


End file.
